1. Field
The present application is directed to apparatus and methods for video transcoding of video data for real-time streaming and, more particularly, to transcoding video data for real-time streaming in mobile broadcast application.
2. Background
Efficient video compression is useful in many multimedia applications such as wireless video streaming and video telephony, due to the limited bandwidth resources and the variability of available bandwidth. Certain video coding standards, such as MPEG-4 (ISO/IEC), H.264 (ITU), or similar video coding provide high efficiency coding well suited for applications such as wireless broadcasting. Some multimedia data, for example, digital television presentations, is generally coded according to other standards such as MPEG-2. Accordingly, transcoders are used to transcode or convert multimedia data coded according to one standard (e.g., MPEG-2) to another standard (e.g., H.264) prior to wireless broadcasting.
Improvements rate optimized codecs could offer advantages in error resiliency, error recovery, and scalability. Moreover, use of information determined from the multimedia data itself could also offer additional improvements for encoding, including error resiliency, error recovery, and scalability. Accordingly, a need exists for a transcoder that provide highly efficient processing and compression of multimedia data that uses information determined from the multimedia data itself, is scalable, and is error resilient for use in many multimedia data applications including mobile broadcasting of streaming multimedia information.